United States of Antarctica
The United States of Antarctica or, USA for short, is one of the biggest, most populated and most powerful penguin-run country based in Antarctica. The capital is South Pole City, which won by 1 vote in the 1860 Capital Elections. The USA has several states, which are Eastshield, Trans-Antarctica, Antarctic Peninsula, Sub-Antarctic, Pengolia, The Happyface State (in favour of Happyface), and Weddell. Neighbouring rich countries include Freezeland, Calada, MAI, Southern Ocean City, Clearwater Island, Land of Flystar55555, Hailvale, Warmslates, Dorkugal, Auzua Mostafique, Frosian and Emperorlands. Perhaps the most known landmark in the USA is Club Penguin, a port town situated in the Sub-Antarctic. Threats are mainly from The Darktonian Realm, or Darktan. Link and Newman are also major villains too. The most annoying is Mabel. The Antics Brothers, Explorer and Fred, are quite famous around the country. Few countries have no relations, one of which would be the United Penguins Republic, a self-governed area in CP. Background See Also: History of Antarctica The USA was founded on December 27, 1857 to reorganize the scattered penguin colonies across Antarctica. It rapidly grew as tons of penguins flocked to the cities. To solve the overload of penguins, the entire country went online, using different servers to spread the citizens evenly. Club Penguin was founded as a small port city in the South Shetland Islands. A group of penguins known as "the Club" provided hospitality to the sailors, giving the island its name. When the country's states began trading with themselves, Club Penguin was viewed as a ideal place for a port city, seeing as it is near several Sub-Antarctic Islands and also the Antarctic Peninsula. It is now the ninth largest city in the USA. A bunch of high-tech flying gastropods arrived in 1856 and founded Snellville, which joined the country soon after its formation. In 1997 the city of Ternville was placed in the sky for the arctic terns. As a gift, the terns sent propeller hats to Club Penguin. Soon, more states were added, such as the state of Pengolia, a land full of grumpy penguins known as The Khanz and The Happyface State which provides supplies and penguins for the protection of the Free Republics. Weddell got separated from the Sub-Antarctic. States and Free Republics Capital *South Pole D.C This is the capital of the USA. Presided over by the South Pole Council. Official States *Eastshield Largest and most influential state, covers nearly all of East Antarctica. *Sub-Antarctic A group of islands that export and import goods. Club Penguin Island is the capital of this state. *Weddell A group of islands in the Weddell Sea. It contains an ice shelf which is useful for transportation. *Antarctic Peninsula Shiverpool is located here. *Trans-Antarctica A relatively small state that makes most of the country's money and grows the most produce. *The Happyface State A small state that was formerly a free republic. The UKA needs their army for protection around the UKA. *West Pengolia A state ruled by a short, angry leader. Major Cities * Club Penguin City Sixth biggest city in the USA. It lost the 1860 Capital Elections to South Pole City by 1 vote. * Club Penguin Inhabited by happy penguins, this is the ninth largest city in the country. It has a major port and a silver mine. The island holds the record for most servers installed in an urban location. * Snowville It's a metropolis, inhabited by 95% Emperor Penguins. *Ternville High up in the clouds, where all the arctic terns live. * EmotiVille This domed city is the home of the Emoticons. * Snellville This hospitable city is inhabited by RocketSnails. * Ross Island A small island formed by four volcanoes. It is inhabited by Adelie Penguins. * Penguiki Island Located in the Warmslate Islands; it is a popular holiday resort. * Polaris The northernmost city in Eastshield, a major port and has a major fishing industry. * Glassyglow The eighteenth largest city in the USA, located in Eastshield * Frostborough The Capital of Freezeland, and a large city in the country. * Southern Ocean City A large underwater city-state. See Free Republics for more. * Aquarius A city in South Trans-Antarctica. * Red Island A medium sized island, inhabited by penguins *Florenitina An island city where it's Summer 24/7. Uncharted States/Places Lands on the outskirts of the USA that usually house ghosts, monsters, and hackers. List of uncharted states: *90-150 (mainland) *90-150 Island *Ban Island *THE SKIP *Skua Strait *Diamond Falls *Hackzon Valley *Orca Ocean *New Forest *The Darktonian Realm *230-190 Point *Meteorite Falls *Moderator Island Enemies *United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin (former, now a Free Republic) *Imperial Forces Imperial Forces have raided, destroyed, and caused havoc in the USA. The local defence groups are no match for them. However, they can only wreck smaller towns as the larger districts have more power, so they aren't much of a threat. *Darktan's Army Probaly the biggest enemy there is, Darktan can take a state, compared to the Imperial Forces. They're being held off at the Darktonian Realm at the site of the Great Darktonian Pie War, but this leaves the USA undefended, and there's a chance that the Imperial Forces could attack. *Doctor Aye-Que's Robotic Army The force that wants to grab the Destruction Gems and use them. Tails6000 and Speeddasher always stop them. * Xorai's Clones Another small force. It's related to the Imperial Forces, as it can only reck havoc on small towns and militas. However, they can invade an unprepared nation easily. Free Republics The USA, as well as territories, has a few "free republics". These republics are under the USA's military and economic protection, but do have the right to''' freely control themselves and are separate and immune from the rest of the main country and its laws, state or federal'. To make sure the republics didn't exploit this privilege, their ambassadors signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, stating that the republics would cooperate, help out, and side with the USA. In turn, the USA would continue to protect and help the republics as well. Think of it as a partnership between countries. * ''Freezeland The Republic of Freezeland is a maritime in the west. It used to be uncharted territory, but all "hostiles" were expunged and the land was settled and now prospers. Freezeland has the strongest navy in the UKA, and provides protection to the west, and when needed, the whole continent. It was claimed to be protected by the UKA, but that's a joke, as it's fully independent/controlled freely. Italics - Freezeland has been conquered into Snowzerland whilst MAI Freezeland currently holds the position of being the original Freezeland, despite being territory of MAI. Recognized as 'Disputed Territory of Freezeland'. * Auzua Mostafique Mostafique Island was accepted to the USA in late 2008. Founded by Bezul Mostafique, it is an eco-friendly island with a rainforest on it. It plans to merge with neighbour MAI. USA helps it to stable it's military protection. * Dorkugal An archipelago inhabited by nerds, which only has a support for it's USA. * Geek Empire An eerie land under Semi-Machine Rule, administered entirely by supercomputers. The Geek Empire is infamous for its Hacker's Underworld, the largest hacking area anywhere. They are desperate for tourists. It is not fully accepted by the USA yet, because, quote: "we can't go see those stinking hackers!" * Waffleland One of the strangest countries in the known world, Waffleland is inhabited almost entirely by Str00dels and other weird penguins. It's culture is very strange. * Margate Antarctica Islands These two republics were recently admitted into the USA when they merged. The USA helped the two to combine and approved the merger. They signed the Treaty of Dorkugal and become Free Republics. The republic accepted and now helps the USA to protect the Sub-Antarctic Islands from hackers, skuas, seals, and all other evil. Recently, MAI has decided to no longer be a free republic, and is planning to do so with a contract. * Flystarland A series of small islands off the coast of the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It supplies water to the country, and has one of the strongest air forces in the USA second only to Ternville. * Clearwater Island A beautiful and tropical island in the whole of Antarctica. Its strange sand-filled beaches makes it a popular destination for holidaymakers. Alex12345a, citizen from MAI, signed the treaty in the place of Eve Lendfell, who was sick at the time. * Warmslates The volcanic islands of Warmslates lie north of the Sub-Antarctic and the Weddell Sea, just south of Club Penguin. Their governor recently signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, holding over a bubbling hot spring as he did so, which is a sign of integrity and honesty in the Warmslate culture. They are currently the most popular holiday resort in whole USA. * Exploration Island A small island off the coast of the Happyface State. It was founded by Barkjon in 2008 and is the home base of the Club Penguin Exploration Group. * Hailvale A small island founded by Karazachi in 2009. Includes the hazardous Harezan region, as well as the prosporous capital of Mouseport * Etana Conflict The breakaway faction from the USA. They were pardoned during the Etana Conflict and not on behalf of Judge Xavier Billybob and The Leader will sign a treaty forcing the UPR to go back into the UKA. * East Pengolia A strange country ruled by workers, East Pengolia secedded from West Pengolia and later signed the treaty. They emphasise that they are independent from the USA, much like Freezeland. * Southern Ocean City An underwater city-state in the waters between Freezeland and The Happyface State and New North Etana. This has led to grow as a important trading center and thus letting the city grow and prosper. *New North Etana A large country if the seas are included. An island state, they joined after solving The Etana Conflict with help of The Leader. * Ed Island A peaceful island about double the size of Club Penguin. Notable for it's airport which sits on an artificial island. It sits in the Sub-Antarctic waters below Club Penguin Island and next to the Antarctic Peninsula. * Finestade Land A country ruled by Akbaboy that is half the size of Club Penguin. *Viking Empire A Viking Land taken from the Antarctic Peninsula after the Great Snowzerland War I. Although they had allied with Snowzerland before, they have promised not to turned against the USA. *Lowlaw Island An island country around 10 times larger than Club Penguin. It is located a fair distance from Club Penguin. It has a tropical climate and is a self-sufficient island. Former Free Republics * Maps Island The island joined the USA because of the unstable, and getting even worse economical situation. It was led by IrishProvo1916, Triskelle's brother (and rival). However, the country was split into CRWM and DREM, and neither of them joined the UKA Geography The USA's geographical landmarks are varied and very interesting. Trans-Antarctica contains some of the roughest terrain in the continent, such as the Trans-Antarctican Mountain Range and Hackzon Valley. Sunshine Fjord is also a large tourist spot in the state. Eastshield's Howler Canyon, which is a dried out river canal that connects it and West Pengolia, is home to some of the fastest winds in the country thanks to the strong Pengolian katabatic winds, bested only by the AiringJet Current. Club Penguin Island in the Sub-Antarctic contains an extinct volcano, the remains of which is located inside Diamond Falls. The Hochstadt Canyon, located between the border of the Viking Empire and Trans-Antarctica, is a very deep canyon that also gets many tourists. It has one of the most unique wildlife habitats and climate in the UKA. NAVIGATE We are honored to provide a fancy, interactive map of the USA, updated as of 8/12/2010, for your clicking pleasure. Click the image below to view the place your cursor highlated. Image:USA.PNG|An interactive map of the United States of Antarctica, updated 8/12/2010. Click to go to that state or realm! poly 302 225 295 220 298 213 311 202 314 199 331 190 355 181 349 174 359 167 366 155 370 158 370 182 394 182 394 158 373 157 378 146 384 123 393 116 416 113 427 111 431 104 450 109 463 111 468 115 469 121 475 119 485 126 487 131 487 147 490 157 498 168 498 179 498 186 497 195 496 201 500 203 499 209 492 215 490 220 490 221 494 222 500 225 511 230 512 235 515 237 521 235 525 233 528 233 529 233 529 238 529 243 528 245 527 247 527 252 529 253 530 253 530 255 532 264 528 262 528 268 525 270 523 273 523 277 523 280 524 283 526 286 532 290 535 291 536 295 533 300 531 301 531 307 531 312 530 315 529 316 525 322 523 322 522 324 519 327 516 332 515 334 512 338 508 340 515 351 512 357 511 362 507 366 503 367 500 371 499 374 494 380 494 385 494 389 494 392 494 392 491 392 489 392 488 392 488 394 488 395 488 396 488 396 488 398 488 399 488 401 488 402 487 403 485 403 484 404 476 407 471 408 471 412 471 419 469 423 466 427 434 402 415 386 396 380 375 377 374 366 348 363 336 350 310 311 308 275 328 274 328 254 325 250 316 246 311 247 310 248 309 250 307 256 307 258 305 261 299 263 298 263 293 263 288 263 287 263 287 260 289 257 295 253 298 247 300 241 310 239 295 218 327 188 343 176 352 176 Eastshield poly 218 160 218 153 223 151 223 146 223 144 224 140 224 139 225 134 226 133 226 130 227 127 227 125 226 120 236 119 236 111 236 106 236 98 244 91 250 88 254 77 257 74 265 74 268 74 260 65 267 65 271 66 274 69 279 70 279 67 284 65 288 52 294 63 296 63 299 63 316 63 322 67 331 67 332 67 333 67 347 65 350 68 353 70 355 73 357 74 360 75 363 75 372 75 372 80 372 80 372 84 374 85 374 87 373 92 370 96 368 101 368 102 359 104 356 108 352 110 350 110 344 113 339 113 337 113 337 115 337 117 337 119 337 122 337 123 337 124 337 126 335 127 334 130 334 132 333 133 328 140 328 140 327 140 326 143 321 148 327 152 328 156 327 161 326 163 326 164 323 167 315 167 292 166 286 170 285 171 285 172 278 176 270 173 262 179 256 179 239 172 235 164 219 159 219 156 219 156 238 185 New Freezeland poly 221 161 234 167 245 177 256 180 259 183 267 190 271 195 286 212 294 215 296 223 297 228 298 230 299 231 301 232 301 237 301 245 301 251 297 256 295 258 291 260 290 263 290 264 270 260 254 248 245 243 245 240 237 243 227 249 215 250 201 254 205 253 198 245 188 237 187 236 186 236 182 233 167 219 167 219 167 219 153 211 153 203 152 203 151 203 151 203 151 205 151 201 145 201 142 202 137 193 133 181 133 177 138 176 148 187 154 192 156 192 158 192 163 190 171 188 175 188 180 187 185 185 188 182 191 182 197 182 202 181 205 179 206 177 206 169 212 167 221 161 230 161 257 175 264 178 264 182 264 182 Viking Empire poly 70 129 83 146 97 154 104 159 119 170 126 173 134 180 135 188 135 191 137 197 143 202 143 204 146 205 149 208 152 211 155 215 162 216 168 219 170 227 172 232 175 236 182 238 186 240 187 241 193 246 197 247 201 250 202 250 202 250 202 251 202 252 202 255 201 257 200 258 198 262 191 274 185 290 181 299 170 306 164 310 156 315 141 315 130 301 126 298 120 298 119 300 119 301 118 302 117 303 115 303 115 303 114 303 111 301 105 287 119 284 116 270 113 261 121 250 127 244 128 241 128 238 127 233 123 226 122 225 120 230 120 233 117 233 115 232 115 226 114 220 106 213 105 220 104 218 99 213 92 209 92 198 99 197 99 192 89 182 76 172 72 158 68 131 Antarctic Peninsula circle 64 189 12 Ed Island poly 71 228 91 225 99 229 97 234 95 238 92 241 87 243 74 241 Redlink rect 47 127 67 146 Club Penguin (CLICK THIS AND EXPAND ALL ARTICLES ON THERE!!!!!!!) poly 119 301 131 294 133 301 139 326 148 313 165 308 178 301 202 251 210 251 221 250 234 244 241 243 255 249 261 256 275 261 288 265 303 266 305 267 309 278 310 288 310 302 313 318 319 327 326 341 349 363 351 380 329 385 321 392 313 399 278 387 257 386 257 384 241 384 233 384 241 388 233 388 226 388 215 388 215 387 214 387 214 390 213 391 176 377 164 366 156 368 149 368 151 355 150 355 144 354 144 352 144 346 144 340 144 334 144 327 135 318 140 326 138 326 133 324 133 320 133 318 132 310 120 305 122 299 Trans-Antarctica rect 138 385 154 400 Auzua Mostafique poly 106 401 82 422 82 434 95 436 107 427 117 414 117 406 109 402 Flystonia poly 327 386 349 381 350 386 351 390 372 388 374 378 379 381 385 406 387 421 389 432 387 445 387 449 386 462 333 457 318 447 322 441 324 435 332 431 335 427 335 425 336 420 336 415 336 408 336 399 336 398 329 386 West Pengolia poly 376 378 387 419 387 457 387 464 387 462 389 458 393 456 396 456 402 451 405 451 408 452 411 454 414 454 419 455 419 455 420 457 423 454 424 452 427 449 432 449 435 445 440 443 449 442 451 438 453 436 459 436 459 436 462 430 462 427 436 407 413 389 380 377 East_Pengolia rect 351 365 373 387 Darktonian Realm poly 552 392 530 403 504 410 498 432 507 442 543 457 560 458 578 456 591 442 591 415 588 400 FRG rect 14 47 50 90 Emperorlands (the square covers the archipeligo) poly 589 476 611 447 623 433 625 425 635 414 653 406 660 412 660 475 UnitedTerra! rect 190 67 207 86 Arda? poly 231 94 206 89 207 71 207 65 195 65 190 65 190 78 189 85 174 85 180 76 194 63 203 52 210 38 235 12 245 0 429 2 434 5 437 8 437 13 436 24 430 34 427 40 427 48 427 53 425 58 419 65 418 68 417 70 408 77 404 80 389 85 377 86 376 85 376 82 375 81 358 73 358 71 353 66 349 62 344 60 334 62 334 62 333 62 296 60 287 49 285 58 278 65 270 66 268 66 267 65 261 69 260 73 247 77 247 79 247 87 243 91 237 93 237 94 203 91 Freezeland Ocean Territories poly 46 128 46 144 66 145 70 160 74 167 78 173 82 179 86 185 94 190 96 190 97 191 98 192 97 197 90 199 89 200 84 202 71 200 71 196 72 190 72 185 72 180 71 176 67 175 64 175 61 175 60 175 58 175 54 178 53 180 53 184 52 187 50 191 52 197 55 199 62 203 64 204 72 205 74 205 79 204 85 204 86 204 87 209 93 212 96 216 97 219 98 219 100 217 102 216 106 212 110 212 110 212 111 214 111 216 112 221 113 231 114 233 117 233 123 227 125 229 127 234 129 237 129 239 126 247 125 250 121 255 115 259 115 264 114 271 114 280 114 280 113 285 104 285 99 261 99 254 99 248 99 246 91 243 93 239 98 236 99 231 99 229 99 227 99 226 87 224 87 224 79 224 78 224 71 226 71 227 70 229 70 231 70 234 70 238 70 241 71 244 78 247 80 248 80 250 80 254 80 259 80 262 97 264 103 286 104 287 105 293 107 300 109 303 114 305 116 305 122 305 124 306 129 311 132 314 132 314 132 319 132 321 130 324 129 326 129 331 129 331 128 333 127 333 133 327 134 325 136 324 138 324 139 327 142 331 143 334 144 341 141 342 141 342 137 342 134 342 131 344 131 344 129 341 129 338 127 338 120 335 115 336 115 340 112 345 108 352 101 360 99 366 85 331 85 307 71 277 62 238 51 209 36 180 35 160 33 148 34 138 Sub-Antarctic Islands poly 133 340 127 360 125 367 120 370 113 374 112 373 102 370 102 376 102 381 109 387 114 394 116 399 117 400 133 402 136 397 136 384 153 383 152 398 151 405 136 400 136 408 140 414 143 419 148 421 156 424 159 425 167 426 175 426 186 427 216 438 249 445 270 450 317 445 321 439 322 435 325 433 328 432 331 426 331 425 332 419 334 415 334 408 335 405 332 398 329 391 325 384 323 387 319 390 316 394 313 396 304 397 299 396 283 384 278 383 277 383 271 383 271 384 270 385 260 384 259 384 257 385 249 386 244 381 240 386 236 390 232 390 207 390 210 388 190 387 184 377 166 369 153 371 153 358 145 355 144 340 Sub-Antarctica rect 81 246 97 262 Dorkugal circle 320 262 13 South Pole City and Polar District poly 391 81 412 71 419 71 429 76 430 79 431 85 430 91 429 95 428 96 428 97 427 106 430 111 430 111 430 111 413 92 402 86 391 85 Southern Ocean City poly 419 68 427 55 427 44 433 35 438 26 438 23 439 16 439 12 437 6 441 4 462 14 483 16 493 19 511 23 515 33 518 38 520 42 520 47 514 47 512 47 511 50 512 54 514 57 527 62 531 65 536 73 537 80 540 87 542 98 542 103 542 110 537 117 532 124 532 130 529 140 527 151 527 159 529 171 531 178 536 190 541 200 541 202 541 205 533 205 530 203 527 203 525 204 511 202 501 204 493 197 495 181 496 177 485 152 490 129 482 125 431 101 434 83 Calada rect 0 4 35 34 DRW poly 45 23 62 12 74 25 59 36 46 24 Maps Island poly 262 179 281 170 285 170 289 169 297 169 307 169 310 169 322 167 322 167 328 165 329 163 330 160 331 157 331 153 324 152 324 150 323 147 323 146 326 140 331 136 337 131 339 128 339 124 339 118 339 116 339 114 338 113 344 110 351 108 356 104 363 98 366 94 369 92 379 87 391 87 395 84 405 86 408 91 419 103 420 104 424 106 424 106 420 112 419 113 407 113 387 113 387 121 384 128 378 138 376 147 375 151 367 162 361 167 357 174 350 180 339 185 335 187 331 194 301 179 301 179 295 215 324 189 289 213 Happyface State poly 288 179 323 179 329 190 294 214 287 208 Happyface State rect 514 205 539 223 Amery Island rect 133 91 150 107 Geek Empire poly 69 128 130 105 151 107 152 95 178 88 211 91 229 97 233 100 236 105 237 111 237 116 230 120 229 121 228 125 227 129 227 135 222 142 220 146 220 150 220 153 214 162 210 165 204 167 204 173 204 174 204 177 183 183 164 188 153 190 136 172 126 175 92 155 76 145 70 128 Weddell desc bottom-left Language The official spoken language of the USA is English. The written language is Leet. The main language in Freezeland is Penguinian Examples are shown below. / eXamPLES r sh0wn Bel0w.* English: Hey, brother, do you want to go fishing? Leet: h3y, bro, wanna g0 FisHiNg? Penguinian:Hey bror, behov til å dra å fisking? English: Hahaha, that was so funny! Leet: ROFL, th@t was t0taly FUNNY! Penguinian: Ha ha ha, det var slik morsom! English: Don't worry, we'll beat them! Leet: dont WorrY, well t0tt@lY PWN em! Penguinian: Ikke bekymr seg, slå vil vi dem! *The leet shown here is actually the Exaggerated form of Leet, which is frequently used by Str00dels. The standard form does not use any numbers, and is used by most citizens. Economy The USA is isolated, along with the rest of the countries around or in it. This usually means no trade (which in turn means no $$$$), but the USA manages to get along by trading with its free republics and any other seperate and trusted republics, most of them islands. Also, the USA has a large pebble and precious mineral supply located in Trans-Antarctica, and a large oil field under Pengolia, both of which can be used for trade. They often trade with Puffle'and, too, and this runs the economy a bit. Currency The currency of the USA varies from state to state. The standards are the Pebble and the Fish, which are both produced in Trans-Antarctica. The Pebble is simply a smooth, round stone with special markings cut into it to signify that it is legal tender, and the Fish is a gold coin with symbols, state seals, and denominations engraved into it. One Fish is equal to 20 Pebbles. Due to its high inflation, the Pebble is commonly used in poorer states. The Fish, however, is still worth more due to the fact that about 62% of all the Fish currently in circulation was mined at Club Penguin Island. The island's mine has since then run dry, and when needed, more coins are minted at Trans-Antarctica. West Pengolia uses a currency called the Khan, it is a royal-blue colored cube with the words "GET OUT" written on it. The Khan is notated as K (worth 0.5 F, or 10P). The currency of Freezeland is the Fyro, worth about 135 pebbles, the Fyro uses paper money and coins. The Fish is equivalent to ¾ of a real US Dollar, which is 75¢. That makes a Pebble worth 3.75¢. Government :Main article: Constitution of the United States of Antarctica *Type: Krytocracy, de jure *Leaders: BillyBob (President), South Pole Council, Executive Cabinet and GourdZoid Council *Population: Over 6 billion, at last count. It's growing so fast, the Antarctic Bureau of Population is having trouble keeping track of it, even with their high-tech supercomputers from Dorkugal. ---- The government is fashioned in a similar style to the United States of America, but only in that it has three branches. The seperation of powers is very blurry here. The legislature is maintained by the South Pole Council. The exectutive branch is controlled by the President, Billybob, and the Executive Cabinet. The extremely controversial judiciary branch is run by the GourdZoid Council Hall in Trans-Antarctica, making it the only branch located outside of South Pole City. ---- The Government was created in 2000 after the fall of Colonial Antarctica in the Epic Revolution. The Constitution of the United States of Antarctica is the supreme law in the government, establishing what everyone can and can not do. ---- Interestingly, the legislature (South Pole Council) and judiciary (GourdZoid Council) are quite childish, frequently argue with each other, and have to be "babysitted" by the executive branch. The two also play Paintball every weekend. Even more strange is that the Constitution actually banned a sole supreme court... -so how did they get into power? ---- The USA is praised for having "the most stable government since the High Penguin Confederacy". Inhabitants Mostly run by penguins, puffles, and arctic terns. Crabs are quite minor creatures found on the shores of the Sub-Antarctic. ]Snails can be found in Snellville. A small mountain village in Trans-Antarctica was discovered to be the native home of talking pumpkins. The city of EmotiVille was raised out of the ground in early 2008 and is inhabitated by Emoticons. Villains Mobs: *Skua groups, bent on eating little chicks. *Leopard Seal groups, will eat any penguin! *Orca groups, swin in the sea, same motives as seals. *Hackers, they're just plain BAD. Transportation There are lots of ways to get around Antarctica. While the most popular form, teleportation, is quick and easy, it doesn't go very far if you have the standard medium-grade one. Since 65% of penguins traveling daily in the USA are seeking a destination farther away than 5 miles, most penguins use a different form of transportation. The list below shows what form of transportation most penguins traveling in the USA will probably pick, depending on how far they're traveling. ---- List legend: * Distance of traveling ** Form of transportation *** Obtainability ---- * Distance 0-5 miles: ** Teleportation *** Anywhere ** Cart Surfing *** Club Penguin Island ** Waddling *** Anywhere ** Rocketing *** For RocketSnails only ** Flying *** For arctic terns and penguins with propeller hats only * Distance 5-20 miles: ** Bus *** Ternville *** Highway 1 ***Other Roads ** Car *** Highway 1 ***Other Roads ** Mini-Boats *** Coastal islands and maritime areas * Distance 20-85 miles: ** Train *** Skyline *** Antarctic Express ** Boat ** Commuter/regional aircraft *** Coastal islands and maritime areas * Distance 85 or more miles ** Regional/Domestic/International aircraft *** Cities/towns with commercial airports Culture Penguins in the USA have a somewhat idiosyncratic (though luxurious) lifestyle. Here are some of the everyday aspects of the country. Cyber-Technology Due to the USA's superior cyber-technology (mostly developed in Dorkugal), most citizens have, along with the major accessories in the real USA, medium-grade teleporters (these allow you to teleport anywhere within a 5 mile radius), server switchers (these allow you to go to a different server if your city is wired, and most of them are), holographic newspapers (these are bought once and can then, using the Internet, be updated to show recent news), and similar things. Most teleportal, Internet, and TV services are provided by large conglomerates, most operating in Dorkugal. List of service providers and networks: * TV ** CPTV (C'lub '''P'enguin 'T'ele'v'''ision) ** ABC ('A'ntarctic '''B'roadcasting 'C'ompany) ** PDB ('P'engydeen 'B'roadcasting) ** EBC ('E'mperorlands 'B'roadcasting 'C'ompany) * Internet-related services ** Internet *** Penguin Web Browser (PWB) *** Internet Explorer 767 *** Mozilla FireLink *** H&H Pahoo *** Icmoogle *** Emperorlands Internet ** Holographic Newspapers *** CP Times *** Pingu Papers *** Emperorlands Times ** Teleportation *** SonicGreen (provider of the Antarctic Teleporter Network) *** Teleporters' Inc. (produces and sells teleporters) *** Emperorlands Teleporters (makes and sells teleporters for Emperorlands) Teleportation Controversy For many years, it was rumored that government officials were hiding something about teleportation. Many factories producing teleporters were closed down by government officials, and several recalls concerning high-grade teleporters were made. Taxes on teleporters and teleportation services were raised up to 47% more than they had been before. Also, it was rather suspicious to give the civilians teleporters that worked only up to 5 miles when teleporting technology allowed penguins to teleport at least 20 times as much as that. The public began gossiping about the suspicious actions of the government concerning teleporters. At last, in the winter of 2008, a scientific journal with a large reputation published a story about the surprising facts the government had recently released. The article stated that the government had recently sent them information about Caxalin, a biohazard that can permanently harm the nervous system of living creatures, thus paralyzing them. It also is quite acidic (pH of -13) and can burn almost anything. Furthermore, Caxalin can only produced during the process of Coagulative Rapid Universe Distortion ('''C.R.U.D. for short), which is a vital part of teleportation. This was why the government was attempting to limit teleportation around the continent. As of now, new biohazard-free teleportation systems (like the TeleNet) are being invented. The number of teleportations made daily are slowly but steadily lowering, and some teleporters have safety features on them that prevent you from teleporting more than 5 times a day. However, long-distance (illegal) teleporters are still smuggled to the masses by the Modfia of the Geek Empire, via the Grey Market. The governments of both nations are trying to stop it. Sports About 41% of penguins in the USA watch a sports game daily. The national sport is ice hockey, and since the USA's climate includes below freezing temperatures, there's bound to be at least 50 hockey games playing simultaneously in the country at one time. Ice Hockey has many professional leagues. The top is Major Hockey League. The two other professional leagues is Ice Hockey League 1 or the IHL 1 and the Ice Hockey League 2, or the IHL 2. The semi professional Ice Hockey leagues include the Ice Hockey League 3. Below it is the regional semi-pro leagues (League Weddell, League Eastshield, League Trans-Antarctica, League Subantarctic and NNE Conferance). County and local teams are always amaeter and compete in their own leagues. Notable stadiums include Club Penguin Stadium (shared by Blue Iceterns, Red Phoenixes, Orenje Firepuffles and Purple Warriors), Aquarius Hockey Place (owned by Aquarius IHC) and Ulansnowtarr State Ice Rink, otherwise known as the Pengolia PWNSOME Rink. Each state has a national team; Trans-Antarctica's stadium is the Pengu Town Oval, Weddell's is Shield Island's Hockey Hall, sub antarctica uses the Club Penguin Stadium, New North Etana uses the Wentley State Stadium and Eastshield uses the Eastshield Empire (shared with Antarctica Magna). Every year each state meets to play the Ice Hockey Conferance. The national teams also compete in the Ice Hockey World Cup. Gridirion football is also popular, with all variants (Canadian, American and Arena) being popular but a variants popularity depends on the area. American football is popular mostly in Eastshield and the subantarctic state. Canadian football is popular in Weddell, New North Etana and the Antarctica Peninsula. In Trans-Antarctica, the count is so close (54% prefer Canadian football to American) that it depends on which part of Trans-Antarctica. Arena football is popular but it isn't the most popular form of gridirion in any state. For Canadian football, the professional leagues include Football Conferance Premier' (FCP)', the ''Football Conference Championship (FCC) and the Football Conference League (FCL). There is one semi pro league, the Football Conference League Qualification (FCLQ). Amaetuer leagues are regional. State ones decide who qualifies for the FCLQ. I'll add more! Soccer (Called football in the Free Republics), Snowball fights, Sledding, Surfing, Baseball, American Football (An alternative is called "Rugby" in the Free Republics), Basketball, and Dodgeball are also played. Another popular sport in the neighboring country of Dorkugal is the Uber Bowl. This tournament is the Antarctic equivalent of the Super Bowl. However, since it's a Dorkugese contest, most penguins watch the commercials in between. Like the Super Bowl, the Uber Bowl is world-famous because it airs the greatest commercials of the year. At last count, 78% of penguins tuned in to the last Uber Bowl. Surfing is very popular on the coasts of every state. The surfing capital of the USA is Mojave,Trans-Antarctica. That is where penguins hold the yearly Surfing Contest. Penguins from all around the USA come to compete. The winner gets a beautiful gold trophy. Cuisine The cuisine of the USA varies from state to state, whith each state having its own style of food. Eastshield Eastshield's cuisine is more diverse than any other state's cuisine is, due to the fact that it comprises of over half the Antarctic continent. In the inland portions of the state, the richest areas with some of the biggest cities in the state, many penguins are able to afford buying meals at restaurants instead of cooking at home, growing their own food, and/or buying food/ingredients from stores. The same, however, cannot be said for the coastal areas of Eastshield, where fish are plentiful. Here, families tend to grow their own food or use the local resources, and occasionally buy food/ingredients from stores as well. The areas between the deep inlands and coastal areas of Eastshield are a mix between the two. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Trans-Antarctica Trans-Antarcticans usually grow their own food, and due to the lack of fish around the coast, Trans-Antarctica's cuisine is very vegetarian. Fresh O' Berries are used in Trans-Antarctican cooking in many ways, and many of them thrive in the mountain ranges in the southeast. Fried fish is very popular as a flipper food here, as is grits. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Antarctic Peninsula Peninsulan cuisine is heavily based on seafood, due to the large amounts of fish and other edible marine creatures located around the state's coast. Oysters, clam, krill, shrimp, fish, and so much more is caught daily around the coastal areas of this state, and, due to the trading economy that the Antarctic Peninsula has, about 45% of it is exported to other states. Only the Sub-Antarctic Islands have better fish. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Freezeland Main Article:Cuisine of Freezeland Cuisine in Freezeland is based on two foods, Fish, and Vegtables. Freezeland has exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they have many unique, regional, foods. Such foods include Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family, but will never turn you down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland is a marritime, a normal Freezelandian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland does not house many fast food resteraunts, more fine dining and rotaisserie fish resteraunts, such as Frys Chalet. New North Etana The state is often recognised as a "Green" state, because it is full of beautiful green forest, not seen in other states. Crops are grown there, so lots of different fruit an vegetables are used it their cuisine. The big delicacy in Wentley is the Gigante Salad, which consits of the most tasty mix of vegetables ever seen! It might be similar to the Freezeland cuisine, but New North etanian population usually eats green food, which makes them very healthy. Idoreconise signed a new rule - No Fast Food i NNE! 98% of the population agrees with him. When visiting NNE, try also Wentley Algae - tastes yummy! Education :''See also: Intergrated School Law Education is not such an important aspect (Antarctic jobs require little knowledge, it's mostly hands-on work and self-study), so there is only at least one K-12 school and at least one university in every state. Yes, Kindergartners and twelth graders under the same roof. The government provides public and other public schools each state. Many other penguins use the Private schools in many cities in all states. It was not one of the best ideasand it was implemented in Colonial Antarctica. The main K-12 schools in each state are the following: *Eastshield--Antarctic Academy, South Pole City *Sub-Antarctic--Club Penguin Academy, Club Penguin *Trans-Antarctica--???, Pengu Town *West Pengolia--Institute of PWNage *The Happyface State--Penguin Academy, Happy City *Antarctic Peninsula--Saint Louis Education Facility, Shiverpool *Weddell--Iceberg Institute, Shield City *New North Etana--General School of NNE State, New West City The most notable universities of each state are: *Eastshield--The University of South Pole City. *Sub-Antarctic-Beacon University, Club Penguin *Trans-Antarctica--University of Pengu Town, Pengu Town *West Pengolia--Fish Slapping Advanced (University) *The Happyface State--Penguin University, Happy city *Antarctic Peninsula-- University of South Shiverpool *Weddell--Tundra University *New North Etana--Northern Etanian University, New West City Movie Academy, Wentley Compared to that of other countries, USA has the 5th best education facilities, behind Geek Empire, Dorkugal, Lichenblossom, and MAI (they are SO obssessed with education, that it's compulsary into collage). Resources Pebbles, Ice, Snow, Gems, Fish, O'Berries Flags, Motto, and Anthem The USA has two flags, unlike a normal country. Each flag was submitted into the legislature and the judiciary at the same time, and neither branch could turn either flag down. So, the country ended up with two flags. This has actually helped a lot, because if you keep two different flags for a flag parade and you lose one, you can always go ahead and fly the other. The country's official and full motto is "Our Country" Most penguins shorten this to "Country", though. The country's national anthem is The Beutiful Antarctic. Like most anthems, all must sing along when playing (that means you, Mabel). However, free republics can use their own anthem as a symbol of pride. A free republic that does this is Freezeland, and its anthem is ''The Snowbourne Rangers''. See also * Antarctic Express * Colonial Antarctica * Olde Antarctica * Snowman Empire * Khanzem * High Penguin Confederacy * Constitution of the United States of Antarctica * Bill of Stuff Every Penguin Should Have * Amendments to the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica * UnitedTerra * Freezeland * South Pole Council External links *The United States of Antarctica is an obvious parody of the United States of America, but the Free Republics are parodies of the Irish Free State. *Krytocracy, Real World (Wikipedia) *Antarctica, Real World (Wikipedia) Category:Countries Category:Rooms